Plush hearts
by invaderhorizongreen
Summary: Well someone had decided to give all of them a heart, just not the kind they wanted.


Basket of hearts.

It was an early morning, and the superior had given everyone the day off. Upon arriving in his office there was a plush heart, on his desk. Along with a note reading, hope this helps. They were not amused at all, that is not the kind of heart they were looking for. If this was one of Demyx's jokes they were going to pay for it. For now they set it aside and, wandered to the kitchen for some coffee.

Elsewhere Demyx was awoken by a knock on the door, it was eight am, too early to be up yet. He liked, to sleep in a bit late. Most of the time Saix usually got him up, on threats of being pounded one. Today was an exception, and they were determined not to let anyone disturb them. In the back of his mind, this might be someone looking for payback. That made him slightly worried, though he had not pranked anyone as of late.

"Go away." He mumbled.

The door opened, and something soft hit him in the head. Started they sat up to find a plush heart now sitting on the bed.

"Aww that is kinda cute." He smirked, now he could go bug Axel, and claim yes indeed he had one.

Xaldin was entering the kitchen and saw a somewhat, grumpy superior. Right away they poured them a cup of coffee, then opened the cupboard. Out of it tumbled a large heart plush, hitting them in the face. A note on it read, I love your cooking.

"Is my cooking that good?" They asked Xemnas.

"What?" He mumbled. "I had one, in my office as well."

"I see." Xaldin intoned. "Perhaps this is an elaborate joke of sorts."

Elsewhere Vexen opened the door to his lab, to be hit by an icy blue heart plush on a string. That made him jump a little, then he was slightly annoyed. He had gotten up to work on something, and did not wish to be disturbed.

"Very funny." He hissed ripping it down, perhaps he needed to have a talk with a certain someone. Axel had mentioned teaching Roxas what a prank was. However they had other matters to attend to.

Zexion was in the library putting books away when he saw one out of place. Moving it caused a heart plush to bop them on the head. There was a small package of book shaped chocolates attached. That was most unexpected, they wondered who did that. Lexaeus wandered in holding a metallic colored heart plush.

"I see they got you too." Zexion mused. "Though you did have a heart of gold."

Lexaeus just laughed a little, and had a good idea of who might have done this.

"Well who deiced, to take them to the arcade?" He asked.

"I did not think they were that good." Zexion spoke up.

Axel woke up to find a heat with a flame motif being snuggled. Where in the world had that come from, they dont recall having it last night. In fact someone must have offered it while he was half awake last night. The fact that he was snuggling it was awkward. Thankfully no one was around to witness it. Quickly he tossed it across the room, just as Roxas and Xion wandered in.

"That was so sweet of you." Xion said running up, hugging him one.

"Does this mean, we are good friends?" Roxas pondered.

"Well friends to give stuff, to one another now and then." He responded.

"I have nothing to give you." Xion spoke up.

"That is ok." Axel replied patting her head. "Next time you can."

Larxene wandered into her room, to find a heart plush with a crown attached to it. Well she was kinda the queen of this place, even if it meant some need a little reminder now and then. Although who would dare, sneak into her room of all places. Either way she was gonna let this one slide, for now. Wandering down the hall she ran into Marluxia who was holding a push flower pot, that had a bunch of heart shaped flowers in it. He seemed rather amused by it.

"This was not you was it?" He asked with a smirk.

"Of course not!" She hissed. "Why would I do that?"

"Well you do look, kinda cute when angry." He mused. "Besides I think you kinda like me."

"In your dreams." She yelled zapping him one.

The flower pot fell to the ground, it had been a decoy of his. He watched from the far end of the hall this was fun. He knew better than to, deliberately tease her directly. Though they wondered if the others had received similar things.

luxord strode into the lounge, a mystery box lay on a table. There was a note saying it was for him. That was odd, he was not expecting any gifts today. The box looked harmless enough, opening it he found a plush heart in it. A second note remarked I wanted to give you a heart.

"Very funny." He chuckled. "That is not what I meant , a fine sentiment though."

"Hey there, you got one too?" Came the voice of Xigbar.

"Yes." Was the reply before he started to laugh at Xigbar.

He was holding a heart plush with a suction up arrow skewered though it.

"I got shot at, just after opening the door." He hissed. "There was a stand and a crossbow, hooked up to my door handle."

That made Luxord laugh more till Xigbar got his guns out.

"I am gonna have a word with the one responsible." Xigbar huffed.

" I would say they, did that to show affection." He smoothly remarked.

"Perhaps, but I will still deal with them." Xigbar glowered. "If I can catch them."

Saix just starred at his room, where to begin with this. The place had a huge, pile of plush hearts stacked in the corner. A sign read, Saix's hoard touch it and die. Well it was true they were an enforcer of sorts, while being frightening while in berserk mode. Either way they sighed, calling some dusks to clear out the mess. Picking one up, it was large and soft, that would make for a good pillow. Sense his last one got destroyed, that would do for now.

The end.


End file.
